Breehn (Clarence)
Breehn is a minor/supporting character in the Cartoon Network show,'' Clarence''. He had a major role in the episode, "Dinner Party". Appearance He has orange hair, sky blue eyes, a white shirt, a green bowtie, olive pants, and brown boots, and appears to be a little chubby. In the episode "Money Broom Wizard", he wore a yellow shirt, brown pants and brown shoes. Personality He tends to worry about things when they get bad like messes or when someone get hurt, as shown in Dinner Party where he's seen panicking after Clarence hurts himself from grabbing the insulation. He's also shown to be generally careful when doing things such as when he was performing a science experiment in "Honk". This behavior is likely the result of his family's meticulous and persnickety lifestyle and his parents' strict sense of discipline towards him. This is demonstrated when he constantly tells Clarence and the others to be careful or else his parents will kill him or when his mom is seen giving him a cold glare when Clarence asks about going to the attic, which wasn't allowed. However, for as nervous and submissive as Breehn comes off as, he has been shown to have a rebellious side to his character. In the episode "Zoo", Breehn's peanut allergy forces the class to skip a lot of the exhibits in the zoo, which frustrates him. So later when the class has lunch, to show his mettle, Breehn voluntarily accepts a peanut butter sandwich from Percy (who didn't know that peanut butter is made from actual peanuts) and when Percy tells Ms. Baker he did this, he quickly eats and swallows it despite Ms. Baker telling him to spit out. It should be noted though that when his allergies kick in later and he ends up being taken away in an ambulance, he shows clear regret, saying that "It wasn't worth it.". Friends *Jeff *Blaide *Chelsea *Clarence *Sumo *Percy Enemies *Belson *Nathan Gallery Breehn.png All most there....png Code red, Breen (4).png Family picture of Walt, Tiffany and Breehn - Copy.png|Breehn with his parents, Walter and Tiffany Dude, my life sucks.png Breehn eating fast.gif What do you think about the horn now.png This game rocks, man!.png I forgive you, Jeff. You're my friend.png Jeff, take my hand!.png Breehn roll the dice.png Stay away from me, Clarence.png breehn 9.png yhhk.png 9c1cff2e-160d-4feb-83f2-2bf48f3d687f.png Oh boy! A cat!.gif Light on Breehn.gif Please, Mom.gif This feels very funny, Jeff.gif All of you are so useless!.png Clips Breehn to the Rescue I Clarence I Cartoon Network File:Game Show Clarence Cartoon Network File:New Shoes Clarence Cartoon Network File:Clarence Sumo's Squishy Tooth Cartoon Network File:Clarence Horns Cartoon Network Trivia *Breehn is the only child in his family. *The concept art for Breehn has an H in it, but in Clarence's Millions it was removed showing for the show his name is Breen. *The name Breehn is actually a surname in reality. *As shown in "Zoo", he is allergic to peanuts and peanut butter. Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Pure Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Related to Villain Category:Genius Category:Cowards